Sombra : Wanted!
by alexrusso89
Summary: Sombra is in trouble. Talon are after her for her betrayal, the team hired by Vishkar are after her, her only hope is Overwatch. However only Hannah can help her get in contact with them. Can Sombra survive ?
1. Talon meeting

Doomfist the leader of Talon took his seat at the Talon table in the inner sanctum, he was wearing a white tuxedo " The mighty Doomfist" Sanjay Korpal said as he appeared in the doorway before he found a barrel of a gun pressed to the side of his head.

"How dare you enter here unannounced" Reaper stated

Sanjay looked and saw the familiar yet unfamiliar face of the legendary Reaper. Reaper was dressed in a red and black more tactical version of his costume and his skull mask was more Oni like.

"Why is a Vishkar employee doing in the inner sanctum " said Doomfist. "Start Talking."

"I was told to come here," Sanjay said.

After much explanation From Sanjay about who had told him to come to the location, Doomfist seemed disgusted by him. "Pray tell Sanjay why should i be concerned by this so called reincarnation of Overwatch," Doomfist said " They are pitiful"

"Not to mention a wasted potential," Widow maker said as she came from the shadows.

"A rag tag group of misfits, they are none of our concern," Moira said

"Too bad ," Doomfist said with a wicked smile. " Kill him"

"The hacker Sombra, shes trying to join them." Sanjay said , this got the room's attention

"Impossible," Doomfist said.

"Indeed," Madimillien said as he appeared in the room.

"It is not impossible, her lover the Korean gamer has connections to Overwatch, she might use her to get to them ." Sanjay explained

"Seriously?" Widow maker said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Sanjay said.

"Reaper " Doomfist said the ever present wicked glint in his eye. "Get the plane ready "

" Of course " Reaper said, the bemused Doomfist simply smiled " We will destroy this traitorous hacker."


	2. reunited

The eyes of nineteen year old Hanna Song fluttered open tiredly. It took those chocolate brown orbs some time to adjust to the darkness that had descended in her room. Both her home and her neighborhood were eerily quiet; no sound was heard apart from the girl's soft breathing.

So what had woke her up? A quick glance at the clock sitting on her dresser showed twelve midnight. Sighing, she groaned and turned such that she was lying on her side. She couldn't figure out what had awakened her in the first place.

Tap. There, Hanna realised that was why she was jolted awake: by a sound coming from her window. She bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling a wave of fear running through her. Who would be crazy enough to be doing this at midnight? Tap. A small pebble was thrown in the window and landed near her bed, the aim absolutely perfect. It made a tapping noise as it grazed the wooden floor.

Hesitantly, the girl sat up from her position, looking quizzically at the pebble lying on the floor. Bending down, she picked up one of the few pebbles on the floor, marveling at its smooth texture. Slowly, she made her way to the window, shuddering at the coldness of the wooden floor.

Peering through the curtains, Hanna gasped. Standing on the front lawn was a very familiar looking purple haired Hacker. Not only familiar, but it was her friend and part time lover Sombra. She was clad in black jacket and jeans. Quickly and without hesitation this time, she leaned her head out.

"Hanna!" Relief spread through Sombra's face as she called out to her as loud as she dared. She made her way over such that she was directly under her window.

Hanna tried to bite back a smile. She glanced up briefly, seeing the moon hung briefly amidst the almost starless sky. Returning her attention back to Sombra. she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice barely above a whisper, Hanna couldn't believe what was happening at all. Was Sombra really at her apartment at midnight?

"Do you think you can let me in first?" Was the reply she got.

Without a word, she made her way downstairs, Hanna hurriedly skipped all the way to the front door and unlocked it. Staring back at her was the caring eyes of her lover.

"Thanks babe." Sombra said gratefully.

Hanna simply smiled and nodded, still wondering why exactly Sombra was doing at her house at such a late hour. Wordlessly, the duo made their way up the stairs to Hanna's room after Akira shrugged her jacket off. Slowly, Hanna shut her room door and turned to Sombra, whom had switched on the dresser light. It lit the room with a soft glow, enabling both friends to see each other better.

The girl took a seat at the edge of the bed, curiousity written all over her face.

"Sombra, what are you doing here?" She enquired, gesturing for the hacker girl to take a seat next to her. The girl in question smiled sheepishly, a warm smile that made Hanna's heart skip a beat.

"Well…About that." Hanna could tell that Sombra was obviously hesitating to tell her.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk, and I guess my feet just found its way here." She finished lamely.

Hanna had to stifle a giggle. Cocking her head to the side, she raised her eyebrows, sending Sombra a 'yeah right, like I believe you' kind of look.

"Seriously Sombra, not that I don't like having unexpected company at midnight, but what are you here for?" She glanced at her friend pointedly.

Sombr shrugged, adjusting herself so that she was in a comfortable position. Looking at Hanna in the eye, Sombra Sighed and replied.

"It's just that…."Her mouth opened and closed before it opened again.

"I umm….I just wanted to see you, and i need help"

The moment Sombra's words left her mouth, Hanna's expression changed. Her curious look now became one of slight sadness. She frowned, and then sighed, leaning against the bed frame. Before had mentioned it, Hanna had almost forgotten about the breakup. The day Sombra went back to Talon.

Sombra noticed the shift in Hanna's mood instantly, and moved closer to her. She engulfed her in a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Sorry for bringing it up" She said quietly, placing her head gently on Hanna's shoulder from behind.

Hanna shuddered at Sombra's touch, feeling goose bumps forming on her arm. Why was she reacting like this? She felt her tense shoulders relax visibly, but her emotions were unstable once more.

"It's not your fault…." She murmured, blinking back tears.

Sombra released her hold on Hanna and got off the bed, pulling the chair from Hanna's desk forward before sitting on it, in front of her lover. Hanna won't look at her staring at her own entwined fingers, her lower lip bitten.

"Hey…" Hanna felt Sombra's fingers placed themselves under her chin and lifted it such that she was gazing into those beautiful eyes.

Hanna didn't know why she felt like crying in front of Sombra when she didn't drop a tear alone earlier. But looking into those worried brown orbs, she couldn't help it. Hanna just simply broke into tears quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Wordlessly, Sombra stood up to sit on the bed again. She pulled Hanna close to her, allowing her to cry in her chest, wrapping her arms around the small of her back.

Hanna just cried her heart out, releasing all the emotions she was burying within herself earlier. She could feel Sombr slowly rubbing small smooth circles along her back, consoling her in her own way. She heard her murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Slowly, Hanna's sobs subsided and her muffled cries turned into slight sobs before nothing was heard. After crying, Hanna did feel slightly better, but strangely, she felt a bit tired as well. She didn't move from her position nested in Sombra's chest, her breathing gradually becoming normal again.

Inhaling, she couldn't help but smile as the familiar smell of Sombra's bath soap filled her nostrils. Then, as if something had hit her suddenly, she slowly pulled away from her position.

"Sombra….I'm so sorry for staining your shirt…." She trailed off, glancing at the wet spot that now stained Sombra's white shirt. Sombra simply smiled her famous grin at her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I know you like having me topless" Using her thumb, Sombra gently wiped away the dry tears that stained Hanna's cheeks.

Hanna closed her eyes at Sombra's touch, a warm feeling coursing through her veins. This was something she missed, just Sombra and herself together without anyone else. Heat rose up her cheeks unexpectedly, and she hurriedly turned away, grateful for the dim lighting to cover up her blush. The duo was quiet for a moment. Fluttering her brown eyes shut despite seeing the look Sombra was sending her, she willed herself to think about the woman whom she loved most of all. She smiled at the first image that popped to her mind and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sombra…." She murmured under her breath, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts. It was Sombra.

Sombra was looking at Hanna quizzically.

"Hanna? You alright?" Sombra was met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at her with such love…Wait, love? Was she seeing things? Hanna only smiled at her.

"Thank you Sombra…." She breathe as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

Sombra was puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything…." She murmured into her chest, before lifting her head so she was facing her.

Sombr didn't know what took over her, but she found herself slowly closing the distance between their lips. Hanna's eyes fluttered close the moment she felt Sombra's soft lips brush against hers. Oh my gosh….. The kiss was full of sweetness, and Hanna could feel fireworks exploding in her head as her lips moved against Sombra's.

They broke apart after a moment, both feeling a tingling sensation on their lips. Hanna opened her mouth but no word came out of it.

Hanna couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world. The duo climbed into Hanna's bed, Sombra wrapping her arms around her protectively while she sighed in her chest. Sombra reached over to turn off the dresser light.

"Night Sombra. I love you."

Sombra stroked her hair lightly with her free hand. "Love you too."

And with that, holding one another in their arms. " What do you need help with?" Hanna asked, Sombra sighed " Nothing really just Talon is trying to kill me " She replied. This got Hanna's attention as her eyes flung open.

" Well Shit..."


End file.
